1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave popcorn container resembling a playball or novelty configuration so that corn kernels can be popped therein when exposed to microwave radiation, and afterwards the popcorn container used in a variety of recreational activities, and popcorn dispensed therefrom when desired.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Popcorn has long been a favorite food in our culture. In 1612, it was brought to the first Thanksgiving by the Indians and was subsequently used by America's earliest settlers as the base for their first meal of the day. Today, consumers are learning what the Pilgrims discovered three centuries ago, that is, popcorn is a healthy snack food having a number of beneficial properties. For example, the American Medical Association has recently endorsed popcorn as a good source of fiber, while the American Dental Association is presently examining its potential as a scrubbing agent against plaque and tartar.
In recent times, popcorn has enjoyed a marked increase in popularity as a snack food. One reason for the marked increase in popularity is that great tasting popcorn can be conveniently popped in a microwave oven in only a few minutes time. To fully appreciate why microwave-oven popcorn is said to taste better than popcorn produced in other ways, it is important to understand why corn kernels pop and how microwave packaging compliments the corn kernel popping process.
Corn kernels contain starch grains which are embedded in a protein matrix. In popcorn kernels the protein matrix is stronger than in other types of corn kernels due to the higher protein-to-starch ratio of popcorn kernels. When popcorn kernels are heated to about 150.degree. F., the small amount of moisture which the kernels contain partially gelatizes the starch grains. As the kernel temperature reaches the boiling point of water, moisture in the kernel vaporizes and expands rapidly in volume. The hard protein matrix holds the kernel together until the vapor pressure becomes too great, at which point the kernel bursts open. Due to the sudden pressure drop, the endosperm of the kernel expands in volume. At the same time, the cooked starch grains are dried out as the water vapor escapes and thus the endosperm texture becomes light and crisp. However, if popcorn is cooked in a package or container that offers no escape for the water vapor, the spongy endosperm of the popcorn kernel will reabsorb the water vapor, resulting in chewy, tough popcorn.
Presently, microwave popcorn is packaged in paper and polyolefin packages which are formed into a bag configuration having one or more folded pleats. These folded pleats permit the popcorn package to be folded-down during shipping, and easily expanded when corn kernels burst under sufficient exposure to microwave radiation. In order to improve the heating performance of microwave popcorn packages, paper and polyolefin packages generally contain one or more microwave receptor or susceptor elements which achieve rapid, even heating of the kernels while minimizing the number of unpopped kernels. As explained in the paper "Packaging For The Microwave Oven" presented at the Fifth International Association of The Packaging Research Institute by Michael R. Perry, "microwave susceptors" consist of metallized PET laminated onto paper or paper board. The metal used in these structures is typically aluminum, which is applied in a thin layer. The density of this thin metallic layer is selected so that it responds to the electromagnetic field of incident microwave radiation, thereby heating the thin metallic layer and thus the interior of the flexible popcorn package.
Another major reason for the recent success of microwave popcorn packages, is that they are simple to use. The consumer removes the popcorn package from its storage container, places the popcorn package in a microwave oven and then sets the microwave oven for several minutes. When the corn kernels in the bottom of the popcorn package are exposed to microwave radiation, moisture in the corn kernels is heated and soon thereafter the kernels burst into popcorn. As this process occurs, popcorn begins to fill and occupy the space within the popcorn package, causing it to expand. When nearly all the corn kernels are popped, the package assumes its bag configuration. At this time, the popcorn package is removed from the microwave oven, the package is opened, the popcorn is dispensed into a serving container and the popcorn eaten.
Microwave-oven popcorn packages of the type described above can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,659 to Wolfe et al.; 4,973,810 to Brauner; 4,950,859 to Anderson; 4,911,938 to Fisher et al.; 4,810,844 to Anderson; 4,806,371 to Mendenhall; 4,734,288 to Engstrom et al.; 4,678,882 to Bohrer et al; 4,596,713 to Burdette; 4,584,202 to Roccaforte; 4,553,010 to Bohrer et al; 4,548,826 to Watkins; 4,525,367 to Allison; 4,279,933 to Austin et al.; 4,219,573 to Borek; and 3,973,045 to Brandberg et al.
While such prior art packages have permitted a way to produce popcorn in a microwave oven, their use has been generally limited to containing corn kernels and seasoning while popcorn popping.
Consequently, there is a great need for a microwave popcorn container which in addition to popping popcorn, encourages recreational activity prior to or during consumption.